When I was your Man
by WWExRulexBreakerx
Summary: Punk regret the things he said to AJ and now he wants her back...When I was your man-Bruno Mars.


**I know, I owe you guys but I just got this idea like...5 mins ago! And...I kinda like it. So, sit back and read the show! I t'nod ewo gnihtyna!**

Punky's POV! :)

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

I looked across from the little dark corner I was sitting at and to AJ's table_._ She was currently talking (and laughing!) with _Dolph Ziggler_. I shivered just at thinking about him. I despise that jerk. He's cocky, plain old stupid, ugly and did I said that he is a jerk? Ugh, even his hair is stupid! How a sweet girl like AJ ended up with that...that...bastard?! Now and then AJ would give me a look that said 'Back off' or 'I don't need you anymore'. I can't blame her for been mad at me, I _did _leave her out to die with a pack of wild hyenas. I sighed and took a sip of my diet Pepsi. It all started last year in Chicago...

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

_"It's like I even don't exist to you!" AJ yelled as she followed me outside MY 25 acres mansion (I am the WWE champion, remember? I get the big bucks!)and to the pool. _

_"Yeah, with that height who could see you?" I snickered at my own joke. Ha, I crack myself up! Thank you, Thank you! _

_" It's not even funny! Do you even love me anymore?!" Her face was turned red as she got angrier. Who knew a smurf can turn that color? _

_" Does it look like I have time for love? All your dreams are coming crumbling down now, honey because we are through! I'm tired of your whining! I'm tired of your face! I'm tired of YOU!" I snapped right in front of her. I was breathing heavily from all that yelling I just did. Her eyes watered as she looked at me._

_"W-what abo-about o-our future f-family, Phil? What abou-"_

_"AJ, GET IT THROUGH YOUR BIG DUMB SKULL! I WASN'T HERE FOR A RELATIONSHIP, I WAS HERE FOR SEX! I NEVER LOVED YOU! THERE WAS NO FAMILY AND NEVER WILL!" I yelled at her and getting spit on her cheeks. Her tears are now flowing down her cheeks and mixing with my spit._

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

_"But you said you loved-"_

_" Didn't you just heard me? You know what? Get out my house! GET OUT! ." I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to stay calm but I was losing._

_"Fine, Phil! But you will call me back and beg for me to come back! And I wouldn't give a shit." She tried to send me the best threatening stare she could muster up but all I saw was a little Pokémon, comic book loving and video gaming girl._

_"You DO look constipated. Now, get out my house before I hit you."_

Now, I regret everything I did/said. I felt a familiar aching pain in my chest as I saw Dolph got down on one knee...and did the unthinkable...he proposed. That was suppose to be me. If I had one wish I will go back in time and stop me from doing that.

_Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" **(I didn't mean to mock DB. :)** She jumped up in joy and kissed him passionately. Good luck, Dolph. I hope you treat her right and love her with all your love. Or else, I will come after you. I got up and walked out the club and into the streets of Chicago.

July 19, 2012 (this day) the last day I was your man, AJ...

**!ti ekil t'nod uoy fi yrros m'I !ssenihsum ta doog ton m'I Anyway, Review please! (It's in English. Just figure it out ;p)**


End file.
